Moonlight Mating
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: KateXGarth. don't like don't read.


A/N: Hey guys Mercer here and today i am posting a lemon which my friend requested on me. The person who requested this wants to remain anonymous. Hope you enjoy it and see you all later.

Kate lied down on the cold hard ground, completely exhausted. Her eyes blinked ever so slowly. Watching the night sky and the stars as the cold wind hitting her body. She cannot believe what happened this night. She look to her right and see a brown furred male gasping for air. He has a big smile painted on his face. Kate begin to recounts what did happen for the past hour.

 _One hour ago..._

Moonlight Howl, what a special day. During that night, many male wolves try to get a howling partner with the females. Kate smiled as a wolf greeted her from behind.'Hi Kate" he greeted. That voice really melt her heart, she knows that voice from a wolf she has known for years. She look back and see a gray wolf with a mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Hello Humphrey" Kate replied with a warm smile. Both wolves kiss for a moment before Humphrey asked her if she wants to howl with him."Yes i would love to Humphrey, but if my parents finds out, you can be exiled" Kate reminded him. Humphrey hung his head low. She was right. An omega cannot be with an Alpha. It's against the law of the pack.

He knows he really hate the stupid law but it cannot be broken."But don't worry, we'll howl somewhere else" Kate smiled. Humphrey smiled again."You mean, right now?" Humphrey are really getting excited that he can howl with his love."No, there's something that has to be done first" Kate answered with an annoyed tone.

Humphrey tilted his head slightly. Giving her a questioning look."So the thing is, i heard my dad meet the eastern pack leader Tony this afternoon. And he said that he's going to unite the pack by marrying his son Garth with me. But before that, he has to howl with me" Kate explained to him. Humphrey growled. An alpha is going to howl with her? hell no.

"So, do you resist?" Humphrey asked her. Kate sighed."I did, but my parent says there's nothing i can do. I have to go with him. And i even have never met with him" Kate replied with a sad tone. Humphrey is angry. He really hate that eastern alpha male wolf. If he did something that hurt Kate, he would literally kill him and shred him to pieces.

"Humphrey i need to get going, moms going to find out if i didn't show up at their den fast" Kate told him. Humphrey sighed in annoyance."Fine, but promise you will howl with me okay?" Humphrey give her his cutest smile ever. Kate giggled and kiss his nose."Of course my handsome omega" she kissed his lips."Okay my baby alpha" Humphrey returned her kiss with equal passion.

Kate walked from Humphrey's den to her and her parents den. It's not far but it still take her a few minutes to get there. As soon as she get there, she instantly greeted by her mother and father."Kate, where have you been?" Eve asked her "chatting with Humphrey" she replied. Winston step forward and ask " you know what day is this?" with his heavy voice."Yes, moonlight howl?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and Garth almost here, so you gotta make yourself beautiful" Eve said. Lilly appeared from the den darkness with a pinecone in her mouth. She then begin to comb Kate's fur slowly. Some of her hair is messy."So, who is this Garth, sis?" Lilly asked while combing Kate's fur."I don't know, i never met him before, but im sure he's a good guy" Kate replied. Actually, she has no idea if this Garth is a good wolf or bad wolf. She can only hope he is a good wolf.

After a few minutes. She is ready. Winston and Eve watch in awe at their daughter."Oh my god sweetie, you are very beautiful" Eve said while hugging her daughter."Thanks mom" Kate thanked her."you welcome, and if Garth did something bad to you, just rip his eyes out and shove it down his throat and bury his carcass in the forest" Eve reminded her with her cold tone.

Kate looked at her father with a 'is it for real?' look. Winston clears his throat and say something."Well, what your mom really want to say is if he did something bad to you, just call me and you will be fine" Winston said with a smile. Kate smiled back and walk to the howling spot. Every male wolf instantly got drooled at her sight. They want to be her partner. Humphrey look from afar, his mouth is wide open. He cannot believe his eyes. Kate simply is the most beautiful wolf on earth.

Kate, after 5 minutes still didn't see her partner Garth. She sighed. She walk back down and spot a very muscular brown wolf. Kate was awe struck. He is so handsome and packs a lot of muscle. He really can make any female wolf onsight got drooled over him. Kate walked to the brown wolf and ask if he's Garth or not."Oh hi, yes i am Garth and you must be Kate" Garth replied with a warm smile.

Kate blushed under her fur. He's definitely a kind and nice wolf."Y-yes i am, so let's go shall we?" Kate let him walk before her. Along the road, Kate asked how did he get all the muscles. Garth explained that he likes to sprint and do some tree squat while demonstrating to her. Kate is a bit entertained by this. Not only he's a perfect alpha, he's also the perfect leader for a pack.

Unbeknownst to Kate, along the walk, Garth smells something. Something that he knows for a while that will come from a female. Garth stops dead in the track. Kate, notice this, also stop and sit near him. She ask is someting bothering him."Y-yeah, i just smelled something, but i didn't want to tell you" Garth spoke while blushing slightly.

This makes Kate a bit uncomfortable."Come on, just tell me" Kate pleaded. Garth sighs. He take a deep breath before saying some words."I smell your heat" Garth answered. Kate was frozen in place. She didn't move an inch for a long 10 seconds before start to move again."I-i am sorry, i even don't know about it" Kate cover her private area. Garth moves forward to Kate.

"Uhh Garth, what are you doing?" Kate asked. She's a bit concerned."I want you to fuck me" Garth said with lust in his voice. Kate was taken off guard by a second."Uhh sorry, but i can't" Kate replied back. She knows that if she got fucked and pregnant because of him, Humphrey would get mad of her and would get heartbroken.

"Yes you can..." Garth replied. Kate then begin to run deep into the forest. Garth not wasting a second, chase her as well to the dark forest. Kate is gasping for air, her lungs need some oxygen, but she knows she had to run from Garth. Garth one the other hand, is closing in. He can feel Kate is near. Kate finally feel she had escaped from Garth. She slows down and take a breath.

Suddenly she get pinned down by a wolf. She tries to resist but it was no use. The wolf is much more stronger than her. She realise that it is Garth who had caught up with her. Garth flipped her around and look at her wet pussy. Garth smiles and hold her forearm to the ground. He then let his coarse tongue lick the wet slit. At that precise moment, Kate body went limp. She can't no longer resist. She is now bound by the will of Garth.

Garth smiles at his accomplishment. He soon begin to lick that wet pink pussy again. He begin to savor it's taste. The taste is indescribable . It's kind of a honey mixture and with a little vanilla flavor. And he absolutely love it. Kate on the other hand, begin to enjoy this. Garth smiles and stuck his tongue on her pussy. Kate moaned in pleasure. Her body begin to relax a bit. She begin to enjoy the service. Garth remove his mouth from the wet and dripping pussy.

He exchange it by using his paw and push it to her core. Kate gasped as his paw entering her womanhood. Kate use her paw to widen the entrance of her pussy."Excited did you?" Garth asked. Kate blushed a bit and nodded slightly. Garth once again remove his paw and use his mouth to suck at her pussy. Kate instantly howls in pleasure. He then begin to massaging her pussy to speed up the process.

He cannot wait to taste her juice. Not long later, Kate is nearing her climax."G-GARTH!" Kate cried. And in an instant, what it looks like a flood of cum running down from her pussy. Garth open his mouth wide open to drink all of it. By the time it was over, it's already half a minute since it's started. Garth savored the taste and lick the remains."My turn..." Garth said darkly.

Kate backed up slowly, but Garth catches her. He dragged Kate on the ground and lean her upper body to a stone. Kate tries to break free but it's no use. She then see Garth's dick. It's 11 inches long and 2 inches thick. Kate almost fainted when she saw that. Garth then positioned his dick on Kate's mouth."Open your mouth for me Kate" Garth commanded. Kate surrendered and open her mouth. Garth smiles and stroke her head."Good wolf".

He then slammed his dick to Kate's mouth, jamming it down her throat. Kate choked on it a bit and gasping for air. Garth moaned when his dick enter her mouth. Kate's throat adjusted to his size and she begin to bob it in and out. Garth moaned and begin to release Kate's paw. Kate continues to suck him dry while her paw massaging his furry ball. It's so heavy and packs a lot of cum.

Kate then push Garth to his back and begin to bob his cock up and down and occasionally bite on it gently. Garth is in heaven right now. Having the sexiest female wolf in Jasper is more than enough for him. He look down and see Kate doing her amazing blowjob. Kate then begin to jacking off Garth's dick. She open her mouth wide, wanting to taste the cum.

Garth, could not hold it longer, warns Kate."I am going to cum!" Garth warned."Do it!" Kate yelled with a smile. Seconds later, a massive barrage of sperm comes out from his massive penis. Kate screamed when it hit her eye, body, face, everywhere. It didn't stop for a minute. After he stop, he can only see a wolf covered in white stick fluid."My god Garth! you really pack a lot of cum there!" Kate said while licking the excessive cum."Yeah sure it is" Garth replied.

Kate had finished licking all the cum. Garth then positioned Kate ontop of him. He then positioned her pussy ontop of his dick."Ready?" Garth asked."Y-yeah, just be slow and gentle" Kate reminded him. In one swift motion, Garth's dick entered her pussy with huge forces. Soon, blood coming out from her pussy."You okay?"Garth asked, he worried that he had hurt Kate."Im fine, just go slow" Kate reassured him. Garth's cock leave her pussy with a big sloshing sound.

Kate moaned as the big organ leaves her pussy and hissed in pain when it comes back. Soon, she's getting used to it and ask Garth to go faster."G-Garth, please go faster, i need this!" Kate begged. Garth smiles at her and pick up his pace. His dick rammed to her pussy with a big thumping noises. He swore that it could be hear meters away. Kate then literally hopping up and down at his dick. Everytime it hits her core, she would always moan in pleasure and howl. Garth then switch places and begin to humping her hard.

Kate body went limp. His sheer power and stamina is exceeding hers. He's no ordinary alpha, he's a extraordinary alpha!. Kate could feel that her body is building up so she wrap her arm around Garth's neck. Garth also can feel he's going to cum in no time."Kate! im going to cum!" Garth yelled "do it baby!" Kate replied, yelling. And soon, both wolves connected and an abundant flow of cum coming out from them and leaking into the ground below.

Kate was exhausted. But Garth hasn't finished yet. Kate squeal in surprise when she is placed between a tree and Garth. She feel a sharp pain when Garth's dick enter her ass. He's going to fuck her the third time!."Ohh, you really have a big appetite for sex, did you?" Kate moaned. Garth smiled and nodded as he keep slamming his massive dick to her tight asshole. Garth then begin to make out with Kate. Kate's tongue battle with him as he pounding her ass. Kate realise he's also a great kisser. Garth jammed his tongue down Kate's throat, choking her a bit. Garth remove his tongue and focusing on pleasuring Kate.

Garth's knot went through her pussy, and she instantly cum for the third time!. They then lay in exhaustion after so many sex in one time.

 _Present time..._

Now Kate remembers everything. Garth then look at her and say "we must do this again sometime and makeout with her for a few minute before disappearing to the darkness. Kate then fell asleep in the middle of the forest.

 _Several months later, Kate give birth to one pup and the pup looks alot like Garth. Garth then exiled due to his action to Kate. Kate later married Humphrey and adopted the pup as their son._

A/N: So how was it? good or bad? anyway i hope you enjoy it and it did take a lot of time to complete even though i finished it in one day. Hope you guys like it and see you all later, peace.


End file.
